fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gray Fullbuster (Ash)
.}} |kanji= グレイ・フルバスター |rōmaji= Gurei Furubasutā |alias= Snow Fairy ( , Sunō Fearī; lit. "Fairy Cold to the Touch") |race=Human |gender=Male |age=20 |height= |weight= |birthday=Year X766 |eyes=Dark Blue Red (X792) |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Avatar (Ruse) |mark location=Right Pectoral |occupation= |previous occupation= (Ruse) |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= (Wandering) |status= Active |relatives= (Father, Deceased) (Mother, Deceased) (Guardian, Deceased) |counterpart= |magic= Devil Slayer Magic (Ice Devil Slayer Magic) (Ice-Make) Ice Magic Unison Raid |curse= |weapons= |image gallery= yes }} Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター, Gurei Furubasutā) is a of who survived the with the . And yet, his survival was hollow. The death of Juvia Lockser before his very eyes crippled the Mage's psyche. He could no longer trust in others...No, he could no longer trust himself to keep his comrades safe. Treating himself as a harbinger of death, Gray soon went on his own path separate from the camaraderie of Fairy Tail. While accepting on their behalf, he has not returned to his home and friends in over a year. Due to his extremely professional, distant relationship with his clients, Gray has garnered a reputation as the Snow Fairy ( , Sunō Fearī; lit. "Fairy Cold to the Touch"). Notably, with the revival of the cult , Gray has unwillingly paired with Desperados in order to seek and apprehend them. Appearance Gray is a youthful individual whom, despite his comrades' lively appearances, looks somewhat bland when put in comparison. This is made most apparent by his rather dejected expression on most occasions, likely a consequence of past endeavours he's undergone. During the year in which Fairy Tail disbanded, he bore a much more lighthearted facial expression, indicating that he had begun to move on from the events of his past. However, the death of lingers fresh in his memory. One can bear witness to this trauma with Gray adorning a focused, aloof expression, rarely allowing others insight into his true feelings beyond a wall of ice. When discussing physical features, Gray's most defining characteristic is his physical stature and build. He is noted for being impressively muscular despite his age, with a relatively broad build and notable definition across the entirety of his body. His torso is distinctively toned, with defined biceps, triceps, abdomen and pectorals; his right pectoral is also the location of his mark. In contrast, his facial features and other physical features make him appear like a classical , specifically his black hair and eyes. To this end, he is noted to appear on the as one of their "handsome Mages", with doing his photography. His hair is spiked and brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. Nonetheless, Gray is a man defined by his scars. He has three significant scars. One of these is on his head and was gained during the events at , another is on the right side of his abdomen during his fight with at , and the final one was received during his attempt at suicide to save Juvia from 's . It should be noted that, when making full use of his Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Gray's black markings stretch from his arm all the way to covering half of his chest. During this state, his scars glow with an intense white, and his eyes become a deep red. Gray's clothes vary depending on the situation. However, his most distinctive clothing choices are constants: a chain with a cross shape similar to 's insignia, a dark blue bracelet on his right wrist and a silver-buckled belt with a cross on its center. He appears to be very fond of dark pants and long coats. Though it isn't known why he prefers the latter, as he constantly strips them off. Though in a twist of irony, he rarely loses his clothes. While at work, however, Gray wears a relatively professional outfit. He wears a large khaki overcoat. Underneath, Gray goes shirtless. At his waist, he wears a pair of loose, dark-grey genie pants, over which are a lighter grey layer. They are tucked at his calves underneath his boots, which are seemingly steel-capped at both the front, underneath the sole and at the top. Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Devil Slayer Magic (滅悪魔法 Metsuaku Mahō): A class of and the trademark of those regarded as . As expected from the name, it is a power that exists specifically to kill , although in the context of the series it is most notably effective against the sub-race . It should be noted that, although Devil Slayers function around elements in the same way as and , they are quite compatible with an individual's pre-existing affinity. In this sense, Devil Slayers, while specifically tailored to kill demonic entities, are not a fighting style in the same vein as their Slayer counterparts, but rather, an enhancement to an individual that assists with the destruction of demons. To achieve this incredible efficiency, a Devil Slayer is imbued with distinct "Demon Particles" (悪魔粒子 Akuma Ryushi). These Demon Particles can be inserted directly into the body, or passed down from another practitioner through a tattoo. Demon Particles are unique, natural particles that seemingly coexist with but are rarely employed by Mages. Whereas Ethernano is the spiritual flow of nature, Demon Particles are mediums in which one is capable of connecting to their inner darkness. It is the possession of these particles that awakens the "Curse Power" (呪力, Juryoku), which is a power drawn from one's negative feelings and emotions, which are containers for one's darkness, and also one's latent potential. In addition to drawing out the greatest facets of one's power, the Devil Slayer's possession of these particles gives them the ability to identify all those of similar physiology, and momentarily gain insight into their beings. Despite the incredible strength one can manifest upon using this power, it is one that eats away at the soul. The complete release of one's inner darkness severs the connection of their soul to the spiritual flow of nature, instead relying completely on one's inner darkness as a substitute: it is here that the origin of the ability known as " " (呪法, Jūhō) lies. The release of one's darkness appears as black pigmentation across the body, which appears to gradually change their physiology to become progressively more alike a Demon, thus granting them resistance to other Curses to a significant effect. Indeed, the Devil Slayer Magic is an ability that takes away the essence of Magic for the sole purpose of fulfilling one's goals, irrespective of the sins they must commit to achieve that goal. Ice Devil Slayer Magic (氷の滅悪魔法 Kōri no Metsuaku Mahō): A form of that employs the element of ice. In the words of both its practitioners, it is a power for defeating itself, and to most , a of overwhelming strength. Gray inherited the Magic from his father following his liberation from ' control, managing to pass on the secrets of the Magic through a tattoo imprinted on his forearm. Through the process of protecting from , Gray vastly accelerated the development of his power to the point where it encroached nearly half of his body in an unexplained black substance that increased his power to a considerable degree. This side-effect, while initially detrimental, was soon stabilized with the assistance of . With the battle against , however, this manifestation of his inner darkness accelerated once more, making Gray's use of this extraordinary strength a rarity, lest he wishes to fully submerge to his wrath. Ice Devil Slayer Magic's primary ability is enabling an individual to harness what is rightfully dubbed the "essence of ice" (氷の本質, kōri no honshitsu). Through connecting an individual's affinity for ice with their inner darkness, Ice Devil Slayer vastly augments their freezing capability. Unlike derivatives such as where one freezes an individual by placing them in a construct of ice, Ice Devil Slayer takes the more traditional approach and forces anything targeted by its power to reduce to below freezing temperatures. On organic targets this is reflected with the surface layer of their body being frozen, unless the Devil Slayer in question chooses to completely freeze them. On inorganic targets, and even natural phenomena such as tornadoes, the target in question is frozen entirely, leaving it to slowly crumble away into snowflakes. Ice Devil Slayer Magic can be considered one of the "purest" expression of in the world, with its potency rivaling even that of , thanks to the user being capable of tapping into the fullest depths of their own potential for the element. By virtue of being a Devil Slayer variety, an Ice Devil Slayer is also capable of utilizing their power to outright consume other forms of Ice Magic in the same vein as their Slayer counterparts. Notably, doing so doesn't appear to provide any genuine advantage to the Slayer with the exception of negating an enemy's attacks. However, a more exclusive ability is that Ice Devil Slayers are able to actively analyze a Demon's bodily composition on sight alone. Their eyes appear to have an extra ring of white bloom from within the pupil, which provides insight into a foreign Demon's body, including any specific they might have and their recent combat history. In the case of Gray, the eye does not provide an inherent advantage to him, but it generally allows him to learn of their identity swiftly. :More Coming Soon... Trivia *Gray's alias, the Snow Fairy, is a direct reference to , the first opening song for the . Quotes *(To ) "Everything doesn't have to be decided by life and death. Just think about the future for once." *(To ) "I'll do what I want till the end. Cut me down if you want." *(To ) "I don't care where I get hurt, as long as my injuries are visible." *(To ) "Sorry, but it doesn't matter if you're a woman or even a child. I don't go easy on anybody who hurts my comrades." *(To ) "Lucy's our comrade. I won't hand her over even if I die." *(To himself about ) "Erza must stay in Fairy Tail, so she would no longer shed any tears!" *(To ) "I won't let him past here, not even over my dead body! Go, to where Erza is!" *(To ) "Ice can even stop the time of life itself. So, you'll never be able to catch up, for eternity. You'll always be stuck there, staring at the fairy tail." *(To ) "Don't be so glum, you can't have a guild without Magic you say? As long as you have friends, You will always have a guild." *(To ) "Even if this is Ur's will, I have my own will. I walk on the path of living with my nakama!!!" *(To ) "It's so sad... all the things she can't convey to you now, it's so sad..." *(To ) "Your darkness...I will...seal it..." *(To "The Ice Magic you're using is disgraceful. Let me show you how it's really done." *(To ) "I'm after the book of E.N.D. That's the only reason why I am here. That book... As long as I can get my hands on that book... I could give a damn about anything else. I have forgotten about my guild a long time ago. I exist to get that book... or rather I exist to crush E.N.D." *(To ) "Always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, Natsu... This is who I really am now. I erased the mark of our family with my own hands. In order to find the answers I seek." *(To ) "It's true; I've come a long way. But I didn't get this far simply by stumbling aimlessly around! I knew in my heart I had no choice but to keep moving forward...and that's why I'm standing here now!" *(To )"If it's my family on the line, I'll be as dark and black a villain as I need to in order to protect 'em" Creation and Conception Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Wiki Content Category:Devil Slayers